Checkmate
by Silver Ice
Summary: Professor Sprout has announced her retirement and a Spring ball will be held in her honor on the first of May. Who will ask who to go, and how will the night go? HG RH Please read and review and tell me what you think. All comments welcome!
1. The Announcement

﻿ 

**A/N: Summer has started and is half done. Now, I have decided to get into the writing gear. This was written before Book 6. So yes. We shall keep it such. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to show for my 16 years on this Earth. What you see, is not mine. Only the idea…possibly.**

**Checkmate**

**By: Silver Ice**

"Checkmate." Ron declared, leaning back triumphantly in his favorite squishy arm chair.

"Bloody hell. I swear, I'll beat you one of these days. How was I supposed to see that pawn there?" Harry muttered to himself, wondering in awe how Ron's pawn had just taken his King.

"Ah, don't worry Harry. Maybe one day I'll feel extra generous and let you win. Are you up for a game Hermione?" Ron asked, turning his attention from Harry to Hermione. She was sitting next to the fire, petting Crookshanks with one hand and holding a book with the other.

At the sound of Ron's voice she looked up. Her hair, which had been thrown up in a messy bun, was beginning to fall down over her eyes. Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful the dancing flames in the fireplace made her look. "I suppose I could play a game. After all, I do need some practice if I ever plan on getting good." Hermione replied, softly closing her book and rising to take Harry's place across from Ron.

The game started off at a steady equal pace, but after both Hermione and Ron were down by two pawns, Ron took charge. His pawn took her rook and then another took her Queen. Within 15 minutes, Hermione was left with a rook and her King while Ron had well over half of his players. With a sigh, Hermione made a final suicidal move that allowed her King to be taken.

"It was a good try Hermione. You did much better than Harry did." Ron said with a smile.

"Hey! I didn't do all that bad, she just got a lucky break. You let her lose!" Harry retorted, crossing his arms with a stubborn frown.

"It's true Hermione, I did let you lose. I had hoped to keep it a secret. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Ron said apologetically, bowing his head in mock shame.

Harry threw a pillow at Ron, "Okay, okay. I get it. Dumb comment, now let's go eat dinner. I'm starved." Harry jumped to his feet, his stomach rumbling at the prospect of food.

Ron quickly jumped up as well and went to follow Harry. As he reached the open portrait hole, though, he turned back to see that Hermione had returned to Crookshanks and her book.

"Hermione, it's dinner time. You can read and pet Crookshanks later, come eat!" Ron exclaimed, anticipating the meal in excitement.

"All right, I'm coming I'm coming. This is really a marvelous book though," Hermione said, closing the small blue book entitled _The Magic of Ancient Runes_.

"Hermione, isn't that book for your Ancient Runes class?" Ron asked, as the two made their way to the Great Hall.

"No, as a matter of fact, it's not. It's about a girl in Ancient Runes and she's getting all these signs about an upcoming attack. Then she has to try to stop the attack while she's falling in love with one of the people that's behind the attacks." Hermione explained in depth, smiling as she retold various aspects of the book.

Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow as he listened to Hermione summarize the book. "That sounds like it's really, well-complicated." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders as they finally entered the Great Hall. Ron's attention quickly shifted from Hermione's book to food as he plopped next to Harry and loaded his plate with mashed potatoes, turkey, and anything else he could grab.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slowly filled her plate and listed to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch animatedly. Just as Ron was about to recount his last save as Keeper for the umpteenth time, Dumbledore rose from his seat and called for silence.

Everyone looked quietly up at him, waiting expectantly to hear what news he had during dinner time. Dumbledore waited a few moments before he final began to speak, his voice boomed through the hall as he declared, "We will be having a Spring dance celebrating Professor Sprout's retirement. It will be held in this hall on the first day of May. All students are invited, though all youngsters fourth year and down will have to leave by 10:00. I expect that everyone will be here to wish their Professor farewell. Now, do continue eating, I did not mean to stop you."

Dumbledore took his seat again at the head table and a wave of excitement flowed through the room. "Another ball? This is so exciting!" Ginny exclaimed, already imagining how she'd do her hair, "What do you think Hermione? Curled up or down?"

Hermione examined Ginny's shining red hair thoughtfully before concluding, "You should definitely leave it down, with wild messy curls. It'll look gorgeous with a small clip to one side too."

"You think?" Ginny said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed, smiling warmly at Ginny.

"Well then, what about your hair? What are you thinking?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione's bushy mane.

"I'm not sure. Obviously straight, but I'm not sure after that." Hermione answered, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

As Hermione and Ginny talked on about their hair and dress robes, Harry and Ron remained silent. Both were thinking of who they wanted to ask to the dance.

"So, you have anyone in mind that you want to ask?" Ron asked Harry, eating a little faster now.

"I don't know. Why? Do you have someone in mind?" Harry asked, trying desperately to keep his gaze on his plate.

"Well, kinda." Ron said quietly, turning a bright scarlet.

"Who?" Harry asked, looking around him to make sure that nobody was listening.

"I don't think I really want to talk about it right now. You know what I mean?" Ron said, casting a nervous glance at Hermione. Hermione, however, had paid no mind to Harry or Ron and was still talking with Ginny.

Harry and Ron changed the subject from the dance back to Quidditch and the upcoming match with Ravenclaw. "What do you think Harry, can we beat Ravenclaw with Terry Boot in as their new Keeper? He's really good. I've watched him play." Ron said.

"I think we can do it. The team has been doing great this year! Ravenclaw has been strong, but we're stronger. Besides, who's Terry Boot compared to you Ron?" Harry said, adding a compliment in hopes or raising Ron's spirits and confidence.

"Yeah? You're right Harry! It's going to be great." Ron agreed, the compliment working just as Harry had hoped. The two continued to talk about different Quidditch tactics that could be used during the upcoming Ravenclaw game until their dinner plates were cleared and people began to stand.

The common room was full later than usual that night with people talked happily about the Spring dance that was just 6 days away. Nonetheless, people slowly went to bed, and after Lavander ran to her dorm screaming she had nothing to wear, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were finally the only people left awake.

Hermione had returned to her book and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still discussing Quidditch. Ron's gaze and attention, continued to drift towards Hermione, who would occasionally smile before flipping a page in her book. Harry, meanwhile, could not stop smiling at Ginny.

No one seemed to notice anyone else's glances, but when Ginny mentioned the dance, both Ron and Harry nervously looked down at their hands.

Harry pondered asking Ginny right then and there, but as he tried to speak, nothing came out. Ron too was wondering whether or not he should ask Hermione. After all, he didn't want to have her going with a bloke like Viktor again.

Both boys pondered, but before they knew what was going on, Hermione and Ginny had said their good-nights and were going to bed.

**A/N: Okay, I was going to continue on and on, but I just wanted to stop here and see what people are thinking. I'd really like to continue with this and possibly make it into something much greater. It all depends on you, my dear reviewers. Much love! **


	2. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Your reviews make me so happy inside, you don't even know! I'm glad to see you like what you read. **

**Disclaimer: Who knows why I continue to write these. Everyone knows what belongs to who. Tis all right, I'll continue to write them anyway.**

_**Thank You: samaramorgan15, sballLuvr5, ChocolateHorseLover, Pepstepper16, spuffyfan22, LadyOfWesternLands, blahblahblah, Violetpyro, Dull as a Coat Hanger, and hogwartsgirl52. You guys are aa-mazing! Much love to you all, you guys are the reason I write! **_

**Checkmate**

**By: Silver Ice**

_Harry sat by the lake, sneaking glances over at Ginny, who was laying down and enjoying the sunny day. Hermione had been reading next to her, but she had just returned to the castle. Finding a new wave of strength, Harry rose and plopped himself down again next to Ginny. _

_Ginny's eyes snapped open and she glanced at Harry. "What are you doing here? I didn't hear you coming." Ginny said, sitting up with a smile. _

"_Yeah, I've just been thinking." Harry declared with a small smile. _

"_Oh yeah, about what?" Ginny inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow._

"_About the Spring dance next Saturday." Harry replied, suddenly feeling apprehensive. _

"_I've been thinking about it too. I'm so excited that I'll actually be able to stay at the dance and enjoy it. Mum's even sending me some dress robes." Ginny bubbled in excitement. _

"_That's great, you don't have any here?" Harry asked, trying to drag the conversation on to calm the butterflies in his stomach._

"_No. I didn't think there would actually be a dance. Otherwise I would have thought to buy some." Ginny answered. _

"_Yeah, I suppose that would make sense." Harry said with a chuckle. Ginny smiled back in response, and Harry didn't waste anymore time, "Listen Ginny, I don't know if you have plans or if someone's already asked you, but would you like to go to the Spring dance with me?" _

_Before Ginny could reply, Ron had suddenly appeared and was standing angrily next to Ginny, who had risen to her feet. Ginny smiled as Ron frowned and Harry felt himself drifting farther back from the two Weasley's. _

_Suddenly, Ginny turned and walked away._

Harry awoke with a start, his stomach knotted and his hopes crushed. Things had seemed to be going so well in the dream. Harry attempted to fall back asleep, almost hoping to edit the end of his dream, but the other boys were starting to wake up. With a sigh of defeat, Harry rose from his cozy bed and prepared for the day.

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he pulled on his socks, "I forgot to ask you yesterday, who do you plan on asking to the Spring dance?"

Harry, who had been buttoning his shirt, froze in fear. What was he going to tell Ron, _"Hey mate, I'm going to ask your sister to the dance now."_ Instead, Harry opted to shrug and ask, "I don't actually know yet, how about you?"

"Oh-erm-well. You see, I did have this one person in mind. You know, I'm not really sure if she'd say yes though." Ron explained, tapping his leg and concentrating on the floor.

"You know Ron, you really should just ask Hermione and get it over with. She's going to say yes unless you wait too long." Harry answered, amused to see Ron's shocked face.

"Am I really that obvious?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Of course you're that obvious! Everyone in the world except for Hermione knows that you would like nothing more than to be with her!"

At this, Ron's ears turned pink and he grinned widely, "You really think she'd say yes? I mean, we fight an awful lot and I say the most terrible things some time! I don't even know why, it's not like I ever mean any of it. I just can't help it, when I'm around her, I can't seem to control my self."

"Ron, I don't think you have to worry. Hermione likes you whether you're being a perfect gentleman or whether you're being a complete oaf. Ask her!" Harry encouraged, happy that Ron was finally getting over himself and admitting that he really did care for Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, I will ask her! Now who is it that you want to ask? I know that you have someone in mind, you can't hide it from me." Ron said, wondering who Harry would want to ask to the dance.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking. I don't want to rush and just ask anyone." Harry said, not ready to admit to Ron that he'd like to go to the dance with his sister.

"All right," Ron said skeptically, "just tell me who you plan on taking when you're ready to talk about it." Ron said, leading the way out of the boys dormitory.

Hermione was already down in the common room, a different book in her hand.

Harry collided with Ron as he froze to gaze at Hermione. Her bushy hair was clipped back and she had left the first few buttons on her uniform unbuttoned. Ron was absolutely captivated.

"Don't waste any time, ask her already! You don't want to miss your chance!" Harry encouraged, walking briskly past Ron and out of the common room before Hermione could even notice he'd been there.

As the portrait hole swung shut, Hermione's eyes darted from her book to Ron. She smiled and book marked the page she was at before rising. "Good morning Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, he already went down to breakfast. He wanted to get an early start, to think about the dance." Ron answered, grinding his teeth nervously.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him! It's been hours since you last ate," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you," Ron said, walking towards the armchairs Hermione had just risen from. He sat and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"You wanted to talk to me? About what?" Hermione asked cautiously as she sat down next to Ron.

"Well, you see. I, well. I don't know how to put this," Ron mumbled, nervously.

"Ron, why are you so nervous? What is it?" Hermione asked, still oblivious as to what Ron was trying to ask her.

Ron grew silent as he looked into Hermione's sparkling cinnamon eyes. She was smiling comfortingly at him and suddenly, Ron couldn't understand why he'd ever felt nervous. "Hermione, would you go to the Spring dance with me? I made the mistake of not asking you when I had the first chance, and I'm not letting that happen again." Ron declared with a hopeful smile.

Hermione seemed surprised as she processed what Ron had just said. After a moment of making sure he'd actually asked her out, Hermione found the courage to speak, "Of course I'll go with you to the dance. There isn't anyone else I'd rather go with!"

"Really? I mean, that's great!" Ron exclaimed, trying his hardest to maintain his cool and not jump up and down in excitement.

Both smiled widely as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was already there, and he was just finishing up his first stack of pancakes. He looked from Ron's smile to Hermione's and knew that they would be going to the dance together.

As Ron sat, Harry swiftly patted him on the back and whispered, "Good job!"

Ron nodded smiling before eagerly loading his own plate with pancakes and bacon.

**A/N: Heck yes kids! Thank you so much for your reviews. If you double the amount of reviews I have now, I promise you an update on the 22nd! Please keep reading and I'll keep writing! **


	3. Happy Pair's

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I'm happy to know you guys care. By the way, no one's dating…yet. ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I have flowers in my room. They smell beautiful.**

**Thank You: Reviewers! You're wonderful! Everyone…**sballLuvr5, Melissa, Pepstepper16, me, LadyofWesternLands, hmmart, Magster, Mischief Bebe, Dull as a Coat Hanger, and anonymous. **Keep the kindness coming. Your comments make my world go round. **

**Checkmate**

**By: Silver Ice**

"I'm so glad Ron finally asked you! I knew he wouldn't let you go after he messed up so bad at the Yule Ball." Ginny said happily, hugging Hermione in excitement.

"Yeah. I thought he would ask me, but I really was worried for a while that he was going to freeze up and ask Padma or someone else instead!" Hermione declared, unable to stop from smiling.

"Padma? I don't think he'd be asking her anytime soon. Don't worry. He's mad in love with you!" Ginny declared confidently.

"Well, he's just asking me to a dance. It's not that big of a deal really. I mean, he could just be scared of going stag or not having fun. I don't blame him of course. I mean I want to have fun too. Bu-" Hermione's ramble was cut off by Ginny.

"Oh puh-lease Hermione. Don't even start up on that old argument. For being the smartest witch in school, you sure do lack in common sense." Ginny said, shrugging innocently at Hermione's shocked glare.

"Ginny, really. I think that I have a perfectly fair amount of common sense! I'm just trying to look at the situation for what it really is!" Hermione snapped defensively.

"Hermione. Why do you look at things pessimistically?" Ginny asked hopelessly.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared." Hermione said slowly, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Scared? You? Of what?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione was silent for a moment before she finally lifted her eyes to meet Ginny's. It looked as though she might cry, but instead she spoke, "I'm scared of everything. I don't know, it's just I don't want to be hurt or rejected."

"Hermione! You wouldn't be hurt or rejected! Trust me on this one, if anyone knows Ron, it's me. Don't be scared to take a chance on him. I don't think he'd let you down." Ginny reassured, giving Hermione a tight hug.

"Oh Ginny! You're such a wonderful friend. What would I do without you? You really think that there might be a chance with Ron and I?" Hermione inquired, holding back her tears and smiling happily.

"Trust me on this one. Don't hold back and you'll be fine." Ginny said with a bright comforting smile.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed before suddenly frowning a bit.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, alarmed to see Hermione's darkened expression.

"Nothing really, it's just that, who are you going to go to the dance with? Has anyone asked you yet?" Hermione questioned, already knowing the answer was no.

"No, but that really doesn't matter. I'm sure I can find someone else that needs a date." Ginny said, her own smile faltering.

"Nonsense Ginny. You deserve to go with someone you really want to go with. Tell me honestly now. Who is it that you want to go with?" Hermione asked.

"Well, promise you won't laugh at me?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny! Of course I won't laugh at you. Now tell me!" Hermione replied, wondering who Ginny would want to go with.

Ginny paused for a moment before finally saying, "All right! I admit it. I want to go with Harry."

Hermione did not laugh. Somehow Ginny's answer didn't really surprise her at all. "That's great Ginny! You should ask him then." Hermione suggested.

"I don't want to ask him. I'm waiting for him to ask me. I'll give him two more days at it, and maybe then I'll ask him." Ginny said, knowing she didn't have the courage to ask him.

"That's all right. I've seen him eyeing you ever since Dumbledore made the announcement about the dance. I have a funny feeling you won't have to do any answering." Hermione reassured with a grin.

Ginny's mood, which had already been bright, seemed to brighten even more. "Thanks Hermione! Talking with you has been great." Ginny said, giving Hermione a finally hug good night.

"No problem. We'll have to talk more like this, I really think it helps a lot!" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and moved good night as she headed for her own dormitory. Hermione smiled as she leaned dreamily against her pillows. Ron had asked her to the dance. He _had_ noticed her, and Ginny had made a relationship sound both plausible and probable. With a content sigh, Hermione fell asleep to happy dreams of Ron and her.

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Harry, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Ron asked casually as the two got ready for breakfast.

"Erm, no." Harry muttered quickly, brushing his teeth fiercely.

"Well, you best ask someone soon! You only have four days until the dance. Do you have anyone in mind?" Ron asked, putting his own toothbrush away.

"Well-I-er-" Harry had no idea what to say. He couldn't ask Ginny. What would Ron do? Ron would kill him!

"Harry, are you all right? This girl must really be special if she's making you get all tongue tied. Just tell me who it is! It isn't Cho again, is it?" Ron asked, knowing that Harry had someone in mind to ask to the dance.

Harry finished brushing his teeth and looked at Ron. "Ron, actually, I-was-thinking-of-asking-Ginny." Harry exclaimed, blurring all his words together.

Ron grew silent and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "You want to ask my sister?"

"I'm sorry Ron! I didn't want to say anything. If you don't want me to I won't! I-" Harry frantically tried to find the right thing to say to Ron, but Ron interrupted him.

"Settle down! I didn't know you had any interest." Ron said calmly, surprising both Harry and himself.

"I don't know what it is about her. I've just, fallen for her." Harry admitted, shrinking back in fear of Ron pummeling him.

"Don't look so scared of me mate! I know she's my sister, and I would rather she'd stay alone, but if you want to ask her, then ask her. I'd rather see her with you than like that jerk Michael Corner." Ron said supportively.

Harry was thoroughly shocked. "Really? You mean, I can ask her?" Harry inquired, amazed.

"Yes!" Ron said with a laugh as he slapped Harry on the back.

Harry didn't waste anytime, he quickly made his way down from the boy's dormitories and was pleased to see Ginny and Hermione still sitting in the common room. Hermione saw Harry first, and quickly mumbled something to Ginny and walked away.

Ginny looked rather confused until she saw Harry coming towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and suddenly Harry was sitting next to her on the couch, smiling warmly.

"Morning Ginny," Harry said to break the silence.

"Morning." Ginny replied with a sheepish grin.

"Listen, I wasn't sure how to say this. You know. Considering I was never really good at these sort of things. I mean, here I am ranting about nothing already." Harry muttered on randomly for a while longer before stopping to look at Ginny.

She looked confused. Harry couldn't blame her though, he was a bit confused himself. "What's that Harry?" Ginny asked when Harry grew silent.

"Well. I don't know if you're already going with someone, and if you are then that's fine and everything. But-uh-well, would you go to the dance with me?" Harry asked, glad to finally ask the question.

At first Ginny's features stayed the same, but suddenly she grinned and hugged Harry tightly. Harry was a bit surprised but he quickly hugged Ginny back happily. "Of course I'll go the dance with you! I thought you'd never ask." Ginny declared in excitement.

All through breakfast, everyone smiled happily and couldn't help feel excited for the dance that was only four days away.

**A/N: You reviewers, you are P.I.M.P.'s. I'm glad to see you guys are liking this! I think I am too. Please review and I'll update again.**


	4. Staight or Curly?

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing! I love that you guys like the story. I've trying my best to give you a good read. If you read Angeleyes too, thank you! The idea was in my head and I couldn't just let it go.**

**Disclaimer: I love puzzles. I currently have three hanging in my room. Each 3 feet long. They are of New York, Chicago, and the Eiffel Tower. They look great. And the Eiffel Tower glows.**

**Thank You: Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. **Draco'sGirlForAlways, the1auror, Pepstepper16, who-said-what-now, dementedGryffindor, hmmart, Oasis Blackmore, ILuvRavenclaw, the-sun-is-shining330, sballLuvr5, Azkaban Fugitive, hogwartsgirl52, and last but not least, ReHot911. **Thanks for continuing reading or just starting. You guys light up my life.**

**Checkmate **

**By: Silver Ice**

The week passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Friday night. This meant the Spring ball was less than 24 hours away. Many students had headed to bed early, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were among the few who remained in the common room.

That day had been hot and the night was proving to be even hotter. Ginny fanned herself as she watched Hermione roll up her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay triumphantly.

"I'm finally done! Who knew there were so many fascinating things to write about the Unbreakable Vow?" Hermione declared happily.

"Not me," Ron muttered under his breath, his own essay barely two inches long.

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione rolled her eyes and moved closer to Ron to help him with his essay. Entranced by Hermione and Ron, Ginny failed to notice when

Harry sat beside her on the couch. "Are you done too then?" Ginny asked, turning to smile at Harry.

"Yeah. Well, as done as I'll ever be." He answered with a grin and a shrug.

"Are you excited then. For tomorrow I mean?" Ginny questioned, sliding closer to Harry.

"Yes! I mean, er, yeah. How about you?" Harry asked, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an excited four year old.

"Oh definitely! Not to say that Neville isn't a wonderful guy, but he really wasn't the best date." Ginny said, remembering Neville's _unique_ dancing abilities.

"Yeah. Parvati wasn't really a very interesting date either, and I noticed that Neville kept stepping on your feet. I'll be sure not to do that." Harry said, reassuringly.

"Well that's a relief!" Ginny exclaimed with a happy sigh.

"I'm sure it is. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, did your Mum ever send you those dress roves?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, days ago. They're really lovely too. I'm betting that Fred and George helped pay for them." Ginny explained as she envisioned herself gliding giddily across the dance floor with Harry in her new dress robes.

As Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles, Hermione shook her head as Ron made another mistake on his essay.

"Really Ron, can't you just thing about what you're going to write before you write it?

This is the second roll of parchment you've blotched." Hermione lectured, trying her hardest not to sound like she was nagging.

Clearly she was failing. "Hermione, I'm really trying, all right? I just can't do this right now. I don't understand anything I'm reading or writing about." Ron said, his head

beginning to ache.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can try to work on it again tomorrow morning?" Hermione offered.

"Really? I mean, that would be great." Ron said, nodding quickly. He couldn't believe

Hermione was actually spend Saturday morning helping him write his essay. She'd been so against helping Harry and him lately.

"No problem. I can see that we aren't getting anywhere with this right now." Hermione said, hoping that Ron wasn't upset with her. By the looks of his smiling face, however,

Hermione felt confident that he wasn't going to start a row.

"No, we aren't. I can't think of anything right now!" Ron exclaimed, truly feeling tired as he let out a yawn.

Hermione yawned herself as she stretched. "I'm off to bed then, I want to be half way refreshed for the day. Good night." Hermione said, rising. She smiled at Ron one last time before heading up to the girl's dormitories.

"Good night." Ron whispered back, watching Hermione's retreating back until he couldn't see her anymore. Ron stood and saw that Harry and Ginny were still talking animatedly.

Opting to leave them alone, Ron went up to his own dormitory and fell asleep instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Though they can be wonderful, Unbreakable Vow's are clearly a powerful form of magic that should be treated with caution and wisdom. _

Ron set down his quill triumphantly as the last sentence of his essay dried. "Hermione, thank you so much for helping me. I would have been working on this for days if it wasn't for you!" Ron exclaimed, hugging Hermione before he realized what he was doing.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed as Ron pulled out of the hug. "Erm, really, it's no problem at all. At least now you're sure to get a good grade." Hermione said, feeling her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Oh, it's already lunchtime! I can't believe half the day's already done." Ron declared, standing as his stomach growled hungrily. Hermione rose as well and followed him to the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry were already seated and were still talking animatedly.

"Hey you two," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry. Ron sat next to her and quickly piled food onto his plate.

"Hey you two right back," Ginny said with a smile, winking knowingly at Hermione. Hermione saw, glanced at Ron, and then concentrated on filling her own plate.

As lunch began to come to an end, Dumbledore called for silence. Excited to hear more about that nights dance, the Great Hall fell silent. "Students, the year's end is fast approaching as today is the first of May. As you all know Professor Sprout's retirement ball is being held tonight. It will begin at 7:00, and remember, third years and younger have to go to bed at 10:00." Dumbledore said.

At this part of the announcement, a rush of moans and mutters filled the Great Hall. The young students were complaining about being kicked out so early. Dumbledore saw this, and with a twinkle in his eye, he called for silence. "Not happy about this? All right. I suppose it wouldn't hurt much if you were allowed to stay until 11:00. I expect everyone to behave. Remember, Mr. Filch will not hesitate to punish students that are getting out of line." Dumbledore said with a wink and a smile. The threat of Mr. Filch didn't seem to effect anyone, but the extended curfew caused a rush of cheers to come from the young students. Dumbledore sat down again, done with what he needed to say, and the Great Hall filled with excited chatter.

After lunch was through Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed back to the common room. Harry and Ginny continued to talk and Ron asked Hermione if she was interested in a game of chess. "Of course." Hermione agreed.

Ron was rather shocked to see how much better Hermione was getting. Not only had she taken several of his pawns, but she had also taken both his knights, a rook, a bishop, and even his Queen. Ron thought he had lost until he smiled triumphantly, "Checkmate." He said, trapping Hermione's King.

"Oh, I was close that time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You were. That was amazing. I've never had anyone come so close to beating me.

You're getting really good." Ron said truthfully. Hermione's ears tinged pink at the compliment.

Time seemed to fly that day, because before anyone knew, it was already 4:00.

"Hermione, we need to start getting ready now!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized what time it was.

Hermione glanced at her watch and jumped up, abandoning the new game of Wizard's Chess she and Ron had just started. "I'm sorry Ron, I really do need to get ready now. We'll play the rest of the game tonight." Hermione said, following Ginny to the dormitories.

"It's 4:00!" Ron shouted back, getting no response. "Why do you need three hours to get ready?"

"There's no use mate. We'll never understand their ways." Harry declared, taking Hermione's spot in front of the game of Chess. As Ron and Harry played, Ginny and Hermione worked together to get ready.

"I'm assuming you're straightening your hair?" Ginny asked, surveying Hermione's hair. With all the hot humid weather it seemed to be especially frizzy that day.

"Of course! Leaving yours down in wild curls?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. Just like you suggested." Ginny replied, pulling out her dress robes.

Hermione gasped as she saw Ginny's dress robes. "Oh, Gin, they're absolutely beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed in awe. The robe was indeed gorgeous. It was a deep emerald green and it seemed to float on air.

"Mum's just sent it to me. I know that Harry's got dark green robes, so this should go with that perfectly!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement.

Hermione pulled out her own periwinkle-blue robes and couldn't help think back to the Yule Ball. "You know, when I told him, Ron I mean, to ask me to the next dance not as a last resort, I didn't actually think he'd ask me." Hermione said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh really? I thought he would. Considering he's head over heels in love with you." Ginny declared, smiling when she saw Hermione's jaw drop.

"You think?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"I know Hermione. He's my brother. I know what's he's like!" Ginny declared comfortingly.

"Oh Ginny, you don't even know how much I hope you're right." Hermione said.

**A/N: You reviewers, you knock me off my feet. I'm glad to see you guys are liking this! Please review and I'll update again as soon as I can. I believe the next chapter will FINALLY be the dance. yay I'm not sure where I will be going from there. Please keep reading though!**


	5. The Dance, Harry and Ginny

**A/N: I'm so thrilled you guys are still reading and enjoying this fic! You guys are just the very best!**

**Disclaimer: Update on the puzzles. I bought a Statue of Liberty one that matches the rest of the puzzles.**

**Thank You: You guys are awesome! Have a blow pop. **dementedGryffindor, Pepstepper16, Dull as a Coat Hanger, RedHott911, Oasis Blackmore, R/Hr Fan, Jess, PhoenixWings13, irishmagic, hogwartsgirl52, Mischief Bebe, aduck8myshoes, emma-watson03, sballLuvr5, and of course, Azkaban Fugitive. **Thanks for reading, all of you. Oh, and **Dull as a Coat Hanger **and **Pepstepper 16**, thank you for pointing out the error(s). All fixed! **

**Checkmate **

**By: Silver Ice**

Hermione revaluated herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time that hour. Her hair was straightened and half of it was pulled back. She had only used a small touch of makeup to brighten her face, and her periwinkle robes were as beautiful as ever as they clung to her

hips.

"Hermione, you look fine. Don't worry so much!" Ginny declared with a warm smile.

"Thanks Gin, you look great too." Hermione said, smoothing her robes down one last time before turning away from the mirror to face Ginny.

Ginny looked amazing with her hair curled wildly around her shoulders, a small clip

adding sparkle to her hair. Her emerald green robes were low cut, thanks to a charm

Ginny had found, and she looked much older.

"You nervous?" Ginny asked, watching as Hermione tapped her foot, a nervous habit.

"No. Okay, maybe a little bit. I just really want everything to go well. I don't think I could stand another row like the one after the Yule Ball." Hermione explained with a sigh as she sat down.

"Hermione, everything is going to be fine. Just relax, have fun, and let fate do the work.

Now let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting too long," Ginny stated, pulling

Hermione back up to her feet.

Hermione inhaled sharply and didn't exhale until she caught sight of Harry and Ron waiting in the common room. Both looked quite handsome. Harry wore bottle green robes that matched Ginny's emerald dress robes, and Ron wore robes of dark charcoal. They were a big improvement from the frilly dress robes he had received for the Yule Ball.

Harry and Ron, who had been talking about Quidditch, stopped mid-sentence when they saw the girls.

Harry was the first to speak as he grabbed Ginny's hand. "You look beautiful." He declared, taking hold of her hand.

Ron offered his own hand to Hermione but only managed to mumble, "Yeah, amazing," before turning a bright scarlet. Hermione began to flush as the four made their way to the Great Hall.

Dinner was served first and people ate quickly, eager to dance. As people finished eating, Dumbledore stood and silence fell. "Thank you for coming to bid your Professor good bye. Professor Sprout would like to speak, and when she is through, you are free to enjoy the night." Dumbledore exclaimed as he sat and Professor Sprout rose.

"I just want to say thank you for being such great kids. It doesn't matter if I've taught you for one year or seven. Each and every one of you are wonderful! Never give up on Herbology!" Professor Sprout declared before sitting down in a burst of tears.

The hall was silent for a moment, expecting more, but nothing came. After a minute the students cheered wildly for her, and suddenly, Dumbledore waved his wand, causing the tables to zoom against the walls. The students that had been to the Yule Ball did not react, but the younger students whispered in excitement. Music rapidly filled the room and students began to rise and dance.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, extending his hand to Ginny.

"Why of course," Ginny replied, taking his hand as he swept her onto the dance floor.

When Harry had danced with Parvati it had been dull and boring. He hadn't even been the one steering, but now, he felt in charge on the dance floor. Ginny fit perfectly in his arms and Harry was sad when the slow tune ended and they had to part.

"You know, you really are a much better dancer than Neville." Ginny said with a smile, moving easily to the music.

"Thanks. I think I'm just better at dancing when I'm with you." Harry said, not even realizing the full meaning of his statement until he had already said it.

Ginny, however, did not flush or look embarrassed, "You're right, we do dance well together. The spark's there." Ginny said, flashing Harry a comforting smile.

Harry grinned back at her and felt a sudden wave of courage. Ginny was so open, she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted when she wanted. Harry felt invincible around her.

The two continued to dance, slowly getting closer with each song.

Across the room Hermione and Ron had also moved to the dance floor. The first slow song began with Ron clumsily attempting to hold Hermione.

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this." Ron apologized, blushing furiously as he continued to stumble.

"Don't worry. Just relax, breathe," Hermione said, inhaling and exhaling, bravely helping Ron wrap his arms around her waist.

Ron took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he felt relaxed. The longer they danced, the less nervous he felt and the smoother their movements became.

"See? You're not bad at dancing!" Hermione said as they swept across the dance floor, passing Harry and Ginny, who were dangerously close to one another.

"Yeah, I suppose not. Maybe I'm just dancing good because you're the good dancer." Ron replied, unable to stop from gazing into Hermione's cinnamon eyes.

"I'm not that great of a dancer Ron. I suppose it doesn't really make a difference either way though." Hermione said, trying not to blush at the compliment and trying to avoid anything that might lead to an argument.

Hermione and Ron continued to dance while Harry led Ginny out of the Great Hall to the grounds. The moon was nearly full and it lit the lake brightly. The Giant Squid splashed as Harry and Ginny took a seat.

"It's so hot in there," Ginny said, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze that blew a few stray pieces of hair around her face.

"Yeah it is. Thank goodness it's a cool evening," Harry said, brushing Ginny's hair behind her ear without even realizing what he was doing.

They were close together now, their faces only inches apart. Harry considered considering options, but instead he leaned forward and acted on impulse.

He kissed Ginny.

Ginny did not fight it. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry felt as though hours, days, years were flying by. Everything seemed so right.

Ginny finally pulled back, smiling breathlessly. "Harry!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Ginny, I have been falling for you for too long. I can't imagine not being with you anymore." Harry declared, still holding Ginny close to him.

"I suppose this means I'm your girlfriend then?" Ginny asked, hoping-knowing the answer was yes.

With the moon shining and the music playing in the distance, Harry smiled and pulled Ginny in for another passionate kiss.

**A/N: I know you like it. Just say it. ;) Drop a review, thanks darlings! I love you much. Sorry this one's so short! I think there might just be one last chapter left after this. 6 sounds like a good number.**


	6. The Dance, Ron and Hermione

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys like this story. Hopefully you will enjoy this Ron and Hermione bit. **

**Disclaimer: Heck yes son. **

**Thank You: You guys are sweeeet! **the1auror, hogwartsgirl52, Mischief Bebe, emma-watson03, Azkaban Fugitive, aduck8myshoes, Chofita,Pepstepper16, Oasis Blackmore, Miss Finnegan, and PotterSnitch7 times two! **Thanks forreading and reviewing!**

**Checkmate **

**By: Silver Ice**

Ron and Hermione spun to the slow song that was playing. Hermione watched the other smiling couples and couldn't help grin herself when she saw Harry and Ginny sneaking out of the Great Hall. The night was going so perfectly.

The song came to an end and the two made their way to the refreshments table, eager to get something to drink. Ron pushed gently through the people and reappeared with two glasses of punch. "Here you are Hermione," Ron said, giving her the glass that was filled more.

"Thanks Ron. I'm so thirsty," Hermione declared, taking a quick long drink of punch.

"Me too!" Ron said, nearly finishing the whole glass in one drink.

"Want to sit down for a while? My feet are ready to rest." Hermione said, her feet already throbbing from over an hour of dancing.

"Yeah. Let's sit over here," Ron said, pulling Hermione towards the first available table he saw. Ron sat down after Hermione and scanned the dance floor to see how Harry and Ginny were doing. He frowned a bit when he couldn't see them.

Hermione, seemingly reading his thoughts, spoke, "If you're looking for Harry and Ginny, they left the Great Hall a while ago."

Ron looked worried for a moment and then he sighed. "It's still a weird idea for me, Harry and Ginny together." Ron said, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"I know you're worried. You don't want to see your sister with anyone, and you don't want to see her get hurt. It's Harry though. He's your best mate. If ever there was anyone for Ginny, it's him." Hermione explained comfortingly, placing her hand on Ron's.

Ron seemed to grow tense for a minute before smiling and squeezing Hermione's hand. "You're right. Harry's a great guy. I know he wouldn't ever hurt her. He's a hundred times better than Michael or Dean. Still, the thought of them snogging is more than I need." Ron said, trying to shake the image out of his mind.

"Yeah. Well you'll just have to think of other things. Like Quidditch or maybe your studies." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Studies? Yeah, I'm not sure that's at the top of my list of things to think about." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then what is at the top or your list?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I guess maybe Quidditch, and you know, other things." Ron said, blushing brightly as he realized that _Hermione_ was at the top of that list. "Let's dance again." Ron exclaimed, pulling her back onto the dance floor.

Hermione waited for a while and as another slow started she spoke again. "Other things?" Hermione inquired, wondering what could make Ron blush so badly.

"Yeah. You know. Like you." Ron said, almost whispering it.

Hermione had heard it though, and it had taken her aback. Ron thought about _her_. Hermione felt like jumping up and down and hugging everyone.

Ron, however, began to panic, mistaking Hermione's silence for a lack of interest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. You probably hate me. I sound like such an idiot! What was I thinking. I ju-" Ron stopped rambling as Hermione gently placed her hand over his mouth.

"Ron. Calm down. I don't hate you! I would never ever hate you." Hermione said, putting her hand back around Ron's neck.

"I just admitted I think about you all the time. I just thought you'd be a little freaked out." Ron said, amazed at the confessions that were coming out of his mouth. He had all but told her that he was head over heels in love with her.

"Well. I would be a little freaked out if that had come from anyone else. It's all right if you say it though, because I think about you all the time too." Hermione replied, inhaling sharply as the words left her mouth.

"You-you think about me?" Ron asked, truly shocked.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered, now blushing herself.

"Do you think about how annoying I am?" Ron questioned, wondering exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"No. I think about your smile and I think about your laugh. I think about your hair and your eyes. I think about all the great times we have together and all the great things you say. I think about how glad I am to know you." Hermione said, not feeling brave enough to admit she thought about them together.

Ron pondered what Hermione had said for a moment. He thought about all the times Harry had insisted that Hermione really liked him. Ron gazed into Hermione's cinnamon eyes, remembering all the days he'd spent just watching her.

Ron wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with Hermione, but standing in the middle of that dance floor, swinging back and forth with her in his arms, he knew that he could never live without her. "Hermione, I think about you in every way possible. You just amaze me. You're smart, you're fun, you're everything a good person should be." Ron said, watching as Hermione smiled.

"Oh Ron I-" This time it was Ron who wouldn't let Hermione finish her sentence. Pushing aside fear and consequence, Ron raised Hermione's chin and lowered his lips to hers. Hermione pulled in closer and kissed back deeply.

Years of friendship, flirting, and fighting had been leading to this very moment. When they pulled apart Ron was the first to speak. "Hermione, I've known you for years and I can confidently say that I am madly in love with you. Say you'll be my girlfriend." Ron said.

"Ron, of course I'll be your girlfriend! You don't even know how long I've loved you!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling in even closer and resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looked down at Hermione, who was grinning widely. A fast song had started but neither of them noticed as they continued to sway together slowly.

**A/N: Well. PotterSnitch7 said I should have seven chapters. So I suppose I could do that. The next chapter will be the last. A short little epilogue of sort. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Checkmate

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad to see you guys really liked it. I hope that you guys leave me a reviewfor this last chapter and tell me if you liked. :) I would really really appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: One answer. J.K. Rowling. **

**Thank You: You guys are sweeeet!Oh,Ilove you all so very much!**SleepyHead22, Oasis Blackmore, Pepstepper16, Mischief Bebe, Chofita, RedHot911, hogwartsgirl52. **Thank you sooo much for reading. Where are the rest of you though?**

**Checkmate **

**By: Silver Ice**

The Great Hall remained crowded for most of the night, but by the time it was 11:30, many students were heading back to their dorms. Harry and Ginny had reappeared on the dance floor and it was obvious that something magical had happened between the two as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

It was nearly midnight when Ginny and Hermione declared that they had to go the bathroom. Ron and Harry seemed reluctant to let them go, but as soon as they left they got straight to talking.

"So, how'd it go Ron?" Harry asked first, hoping that Ron had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione out.

"I did it and she said and she wasn't freaked out and-and…it was great." Ron rambled quickly, ending with a lopsided smile.

"About time mate!" Harry responded, slapping Ron's back.

"What about you and me sister? I saw you two sneak off." Ron said,

"Yeah, she definitely said she wanted to be my girlfriend." Harry said happily.

"This really is a good night for us." Ron declared, grabbing another cup of punch.

"You got that right mate. We really are lucky blokes." Harry said with a laugh.

As Ron and Harry congratulated one another Ginny and Hermione entered the girls lavatory. They looked at one another silently for a moment before jumping up and down and hugging tightly.

"He asked you, didn't he?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away to see Ginny smiling brightly.

"Yes! Under the stars by the lake," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, how romantic!" Hermione declared, clutching her heart to show just how great she thought it was.

"Well I suppose this means my bloke of a brother finally asked you out too." Ginny said.

"Yes. He most certainly did. In the middle of the dance floor right at the end of this really beautiful slow song." Hermione replied, so thrilled that Ron shared her feelings of love.

"I'm so excited for us! You don't even know how great this is. What a perfect way to end the school year. Oh, summer's going to be wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, her hair flying wildly as she bounced in excitement.

"Yeah. It's going to be perfect." Hermione agreed as the two girls made their way back to the Great Hall. By the time they reached Harry and Ron, the boy's conversation had veered from the girls to Quidditch.

"We're back," Ginny said, announcing the obvious as she took a seat on Harry's lap. Hermione, not feeling quite so bold, pulled a chair directly next to Ron and sat against him, interlocking her hand with his.

"We didn't notice Gin," Ron said, sighing happily as he smelled the sweet strawberry scent of Hermione's hair.

"You're funny Ron. I'm glad to see you're dancing better this year than at the last dance." Ginny declared, watching as Ron's face furrowed.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, wanting to avoid any and all talk of the Yule Ball.

"Yeah yeah. I know. You don't want to talk about it. That's fine." Ginny said rising to her feet.

"Where are you guys up to?" Ron asked as Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear. Harry had quickly stood up and was trying to hide a devious smile.

"Just a little tired, that's all. Night." Ginny said, turning and walking away, Harry following quickly after mumbling a quick 'good night'!

"Hey!" Ron shouted, but Harry and Ginny were too far gone. "I don't think I like this." Ron declared, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Ron. They're probably. Well. Just think about something else." Hermione said, knowing full well what Harry and Ginny would be doing.

"I'm thinking about happy thoughts." Ron said, closing his eyes and imagining himself with Hermione, smiling and laughing.

"You're smiling, what are you thinking of?" Hermione asked.

Ron grabbed Hermione and sat her on his lap. She squealed in surprise but did not protest. "I was thinking about you of course." Ron said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, after they pulled apart.

"Really." Ron said, nodding.

Hermione grinned before looking up. "Oh Ron, I love this song. We have to dance." Hermione exclaimed, pulling Ron up to his feet. Hermione and Ron moved gracefully across the dance floor that was becoming relatively empty.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through. _

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

As the last words of the song filled the Great Hall Hermione gazed adoringly into Ron's eyes. She did see him everywhere she looked. "Hermione, God, I love you." Ron said, kissing her again, loving the sensations he felt just from being close to her.

"Oh Ron, I love you too." Hermione said, feeling blissful happiness.

"You want to go back to the common room now? I'm starting to feel tired." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, all right," Hermione said. They left the Great Hall grinning and found that the common room was full of buzzing happy couples. Harry and Ginny weren't there though.

"Are you up for a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron offered, heading towards the board set up by the fireplace.

"Yeah, all right." Hermione said, following him and taking a seat.

Ron confidently started the game and was quick to take several of Hermione's pawns, but in a shocking move, Hermione took Ron's Queen. "My Queen! Hermione, that was my Queen!" Ron exclaimed, in awe.

"I know." Hermione said with a sly smile.

"My Queen!" Ron mumbled again. The game continued and with one simple move of her rook, Hermione left Ron cornered.

"Checkmate." Hermione declared proudly, grinning as she realized that she had _finally_ beaten Ron at Wizard's Chess. Ron's mouth remained agape for a moment before he closed it and smiled.

"I still win." Ron declared, standing up and crossing his arms.

Hermione rose to her feet and raised her chin, "Excuse me, I believe I beat you fair and square."

Ron grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Checkmate. I win, I've got you." Ron said. Hermione grinned madly and the two kissed passionately, the game of Chess forgotten. _  
_

**A/N: Again. Thank you all so much for reading! You don't even know how much I appreciate it! You guys rock. It makes me feel sohappy. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it!Leave me some love. Or comments on what kind of story I should write next. ; )**


End file.
